Crystalized Rose
by Vinacated
Summary: Amy comes back from ADT accadamy, but she's so STRANGE. Shadow gets sooo confused. Mai first Shadamy story! :D Please R&R and a magical cupcake will appear in your sloppy joe and make all your wishes come true! :DD


Rose Smile

Rose Smile

Chapter1

Bird

By Vinacated

All that fictional stuff has been nothing but boring to me, my life gone to exciting to normal in less than a second. Ever since the ARK went down and everyone thought, I was dead. Their expressions when they saw me again where price-less. Now considering my age, I have been ordered to go to high school. It is as bad as I thought, but I get over the top grades hoping that they will let me go.

Shadow woke up from a long night of studying; he fell asleep on his French book. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and whipped the drool of his textbook. After the book was put away, he had a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios and watched the morning news. "This is the most normal morning a 10th grader can have." He thought so bored. He put on his uniform and went out, only to walk into someone.

"Hiyas!" she said. Shadow now reconsidering if this day should be counted as "Normal."

"Amy?" He asked now confused. Amy was not wearing her normal short pink dress. She was wearing a long fluffy white dress.

"How'ya doing Shadow?" Shadow now thinking that Amy just came out of some kind of Rehabilitation camp began to walk away very fast.

"Shads! Wait up!" she yelled running after him. Shadow's face was now as red as Knuckles,

"SHAD?" he thought. When Amy finally cached up to him, he turned to her and asked,

"What are you doing here?" Amy had a small blank expression on for a second and then said,

"Ohz! I just moved in to the small house righta next you a you!"

Shadow was being to wonder what happened to her speech. "I'ma going to school!"

Shadow did not want to hear the answer to that, as quick as he could he ran to North West High School.

"I didn't want this!" He thought furious, "Sure I wanted a bit more action in my life; but not this much! I want to eat! Sleep! In addition, do my part time job! I don't want a person with a 16 year body with a two year old mind living right next to me!"

Shadow got to school and considered it his safe haven. Amy was nowhere in sight and class had stared 28 min. ago. Shadow did not care, that the teacher chewed him out, he was safe. With the three minutes, he had spent with her he had already wanted to pull his hair out! His teacher who was now majorly pissed, said,

"Now since we have everyone here, may I continue?" Everyone nodded, "Very well then, I'd like to introduce you to a new student." Shadow went pale. "This here is Nina, she just moved here from Hiroshima, Japan"

Color returned to Shadows face as he looked at the Dark Haired girl.

"That was close." He thought. A messenger came and handed the teacher a note, the teacher looked down and it,

"Oh, we seem to have another student joining us today. All the way from the ADT academy, Amy Rose!" All the blood drained from Shadows body as he saw Amy come in the door, she was not even wearing her uniform! Everyone noticed it, so they did what students do best to help someone realize that they have made a mistake; they **stared**. Amy seemed immune to that; she pranced in wearing her long ever-flowing white dress. "Uh, Miss. Rose." The teacher said, unsure on what to make of her. Amy turned to look at him,

"Yeserz?" she said.

"Well, you need to be wearing your school uniform." Amy gave him an expression of the most confused person that ever existed.

"I'ma wearing my school uniform, ya see?" She gave him a twirl, "This is my uniform back at ADT." The staring on her was so intense; it gave us a shock that she was still able to move,

"Ah- well. . ." the teacher said, not knowing what to do, "That may be true, and it is possible that you didn't get your NWH school uniform. So for _today_ I will allow you to wear that, but tomorrow you need to be in your new uniform; do I make my self clear?"

"Yessers!" she said giving him a salute. She ran to the chair right behind Shadow, he clenched his math book as he tried to pay attention.

"What is she doing?!" he thought, "Following me around, what a stalker and what happened to her?! Has she completely gone insane?!"

After school got out, Shadow had never felt so free!! He went on full sprint and was home earlier than he had ever been. He opened the white door and walked into his kitchen, to find Amy waiting for him, Shadow slapped his head in annoyance, and he said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Hierz Shadow!" Amy said joyfully. "Can I use your kitchen?" Shadow was shocked; it was the first normal sentence she had said all day. He looked around at his stainless steel kitchen with brand new marble counter tops.

"Okay, I guess . . ." Shadow, said, not knowing what to do.

"Yippee!!" shouted Amy clapping her hands together. She ran towards the kitchen, began to cook like a person who was not normal! All Shadow could do was helplessly watch from the sidelines.

"Um . . ." Shadow nervously said, "What are you making?" It was as if Amy had hit a pause button, everything around her froze as she said,

"Curry!" then the play button was hit and she went back to work. Shadow watched his kitchen get destroyed,

"Please, someone!" he thought nervously, "Make this stop! I do not care how, just STOP!" Shadow was slapped into reality with Amy's scream; she had set her food on fire! "Amy!" he shouted, he ran to her and tried to smother the flames with his shirt; BAD IDEA. His shirt caught on fire!

"Shadow!" Amy shouted. Shadow did what few people do when they are on fire; he dropped on the floor and rolled. Shadow was not hurt badly, but his shirt was in flames!

"Amy! Go get the fire extinguisher!"

"Right!" She shouted, "Fiery extinguisher!" She ran and snatched the fire extinguisher off the wall and pulled down the fire extinguisher trigger hard. Looking at Amy, Shadow had 3.2 seconds to realize that this was bad idea; Amy had no idea what she was doing! White foam went everywhere like an atomic bomb! Shadows kitchen became as white as a Crayola crown called, "Snowy Day." You couldn't even see Shadow or Amy; if you took a picture, the whole portrait would be white. Shadow blinked which broke the white scenery; Amy did it next but by jumping up and down. "WEE!" she screamed. "That was so much fun!" Shadow just stared at her,

"What do you mean?! Look at what you did to my kitchen! It's white! This better not stain!" Amy just smiled at him,

"Aw, don't worry Shads; I'll cleanly this place up!" Therefore, Shadow went upstairs to take a long hot shower and try to forget all of this while Amy cleaned. Here is where Shadow learned his first lesson, never leave Amy alone. When he came back, his kitchen was still white! You could see everything but it was all white!

"Amy! What did you do?!" Amy gave him a look that said, "What are you taking about?" Shadow kept shouting, "You didn't clean it off! You smeared it in! That's going to stain!" Amy looked around stupidly,

"Well then Shads, you can just painty right over it!" Shadow was about to scream before he thought about it, he began to mumble to himself, "Hmm . . . that might work. I could just replace everything I can't paint." All Amy could do was helplessly stare, wondering what he was saying. Shadow let out a sigh of defeat, "Okay, I guess that will work." Amy did a big smile,

"Yayzers!" She screamed and jumped on Shadow giving him a flying hug! Shadow fell down and skidded away on the still wet wood floors. Amy still holding onto him giggled.

Amy went over to look at the once flaming food that started this mess, it was more burnt that Shadows shirt was. Amy looked crest-fallen Shadow took one look at that face and sighed, "How about pancakes?" he said holding up a box of instant pancakes. Amy's face light up like the sun and tried to grab the box but Shadow snatched them away just in time, "_I'll _make them." He said sternly. Amy was about to protest, but gave up quickly and began to clean up the white explosion.

After the pancakes where made and the white was cleaned/smudged in, they sat down to eat. Amy stared at the pancakes as if they where from another world, "What's wrong?" asked Shadow; his mouth filled with pancake. Amy stared down at the golden brown pancake, "Nothn'." She said. She grabbed her fork and took a small bite; she chewed slowly not even savoring the bite. Shadow got up to get another helping; Amy quickly spat her bite out into her napkin and threw it away before Shadow could get back.

"Well," Said Shadow, "What have you been doing?" Amy gave him a happy stair with her cheeks puffed out pretending that she still had that bite in,

"Twraining." She replied simply. Shadow gave her a confused expression,

"Training for what?" he asked confused. Amy pointed to her mouth trying to show that she still had a bite in her mouth, Shadow waited impatiently, his foot tapping fast. "Training to help people." She replied. Shadow cocked his head; this was just getting more and more confusing for him.

"Like a doctor?" he asked. He wouldn't trust Amy to be his doctor, or anyone else's! Amy shook her head fast. Shadow sighed and gave up, he was lousing interest quicker than he could shout at Amy.

"What do you like to do?" Amy asked Shadow. Shadow thought for a minute,

"Hmm . . . I would say it would be my bird feeder." Amy looked confused,

"Excuse me?"

"I like birds that come here, their colorful and I like to watch them." He said simply,

"That's amazing!" Amy almost shouted. Now it was Shadow's turn to say.

"Excuse me?"

"The birds trust you not to shoo them away, you even gave them a feeder! They likes yuz a lots Shads." Shadow gave her a kind of annoyed expression.

"Whatever." He said simply. Then their was a rush of energy, Shadow looked out his nearest window to see a dark purple hair rush past his window like the wind. Shadow looked out his window but no one was their anymore.

"Whaz wrong Shads?" Amy asked looking over his shoulder.

"I thought I saw someone . . .," He said far off.

"Huh." Said Amy looking around but not finding anyone, Shadow looked at his watch to find that it was 7:58 p.m. time to get ready for bed. Shadow's cut off time was 9:30 p.m. "Wuz wrong Shads?" Amy asked concerned.

"Time to get ready for bed." He announced simply.

"Aw, then I better get a going." She said sadly. Shadow looked at her with concern, it was dark and her house even though they where neighbors, they lived a block apart.

"Want me to drive you home?" he asked holding out his keys being to think that this might be a bad idea. He was walking to the garage thinking that Amy would fallow, but she was not. "Amy?" he asked, then panicked, "Amy?!" he ran to the back yard to find her their, no birds in the bird feeder. A white light shone making it look like the Earth and Sun just became close friends.

Their stood Amy, she was glowing brighter than the stars.

"Nah, it's okay." She said,

"Amy!" Shadow shouted, but he was not sure she could hear him. Another flash of white happened and feathers danced around his backyard like ballerina dancers. Amy was high up into the sky all ready.

"After all, I am an angel." She whispered like the wind.

Angel?


End file.
